


Keep Soaring Higher

by DamnBlackHeart



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Horror, Humor, Multi, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 21:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10345350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnBlackHeart/pseuds/DamnBlackHeart
Summary: Your quest to become a Pokemon Master begins here! But your journey will lead you onto another path, one that you didn't expect to take. The only question is, will you be able to handle it? CYOAReader x Unknown





	1. Intro: Be Prepared!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why or how but I got back into Pokemon. The result of that is this CYOA. I must warn you guys though, some of this story will be a mixture of many things. Some things from the anime will appear, sometimes new things will appear that's not in the games, manga or anime. Other times it will follow the game. Also, according to some choices they can get darker and mature. But really with the way I have it outline there's a little bit of everything for everyone. 
> 
> I also haven't thought of a pairing yet, but I guess over time I'll figure something out when I get there. But if you have any suggestions I'll be willing to take them into consideration and make sure that they are a possibility in certain paths.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

Intro: Be Prepared!

You knew this day would come. The day where you would finally leave home and begin your Pokemon journey. You made sure to be prepared for your adventure by packing up the day before. That way you would have a head start over everyone else in your hometown.

The only problem you had encountered so far was not being able to find a backpack that would fit all your stuff. But you quickly fixed that by purchasing a new waterproof backpack to fit everything in it. You managed to fit your poncho, water bottle, change of clothes, swimsuit, underclothes, flip flops, sunscreen, toiletries, first aid kit, shake and charge flashlight, binoculars, matches, swiss army knife, snacks, sleeping bag, tent, sunglasses, money, hat, map and a compass into the bag. It may sound like you have a lot of things in your bag but most of those items are small and light weight. It also helped that you checked the weight to make sure you were able to carry it around for a while.

When you got that done, all that was left to do was to figure out what you were going to wear for tomorrow. It had to be something that was nice but also practical. After all, you don't want to wear something cute or cool just because you wanted to look great. Looking pretty wouldn't helped you to stay cool in the summer sun, nor would it have helped you if you got caught in the rain.

It only took you a hour to find something in your closet that was perfect to wear. Tomorrow you would wear travel trousers which has plenty of pockets to hold potions and other kick-knacks in them, hiking boots because sneakers don't last that well in rough terrain and a synthetic shirt with the long sleeves rolled up. That way if you got cold all you had to do is roll the sleeves down. A good thing about the shirt is that when it's hot, the material of the shirt is made to help keep it dry from sweat but also helps it to dry faster if it's ever wet. Another thing about it is that it's breathable than cotton. Last of all, your fingerless gloves and belt to hold the Poke Balls.

You folded them neatly and placed the clothes by your bag, next to your bed. You also noticed that it was late. You must have spent majority of the day, organizing and packing up for tomorrow. So you slipped into your sleeping wear and set your alarm clock before going to bed.

Quickly, you fell into a blissful dream of what tomorrow would be like. 

2\. "BEEP!" "BEEP!"  
3\. "Sweetie wake up! You're going to be late."  
4\. "RING, RING!"


	2. "BEEP!" "BEEP!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious, do you want your Pokemons to have a name? If so what would they be?

You woke up startle, quickly hitting your alarm clock off. You rubbed your eyes, while pushing your blanket away and sat upright. You checked the time, glad that for once it woke you up at the correct time. 

You got up, ate breakfast and do the things you usually do in the morning. Once done you brushed your teeth and changed into your traveling clothes and slip your bag onto your back. You take one last look in your room to make sure that you didn't forget anything. Satisfied that you have everything, you closed your bedroom door. You head down the stairs, grabbing a piece of paper and pen. You write a note for your parents, letting them know that you've left early and will contact them once you've reached the next town.

Done with the note, you stick it on the fridge with a magnet and exited out of your house. You look around, taking note of how nice the weather is and you wonder when is the next time you'll come home. You stand up straight, knowing there's no need to dwindle on those thoughts just yet. It's important to get going and so you head north. You continue walking even when the area changes into tall grass. 

"Piiiidddd!"

At the sudden sound, you spun your head just in time to see a brown and tan blur fly passed your head. You yelped and ducked down into the tall grass. You look behind you to make sure whatever it was, wasn't going to attack you again. Your eyes spotted a Pidgey flying in circles. You watched as it circled high above you, then swooped down again. You crossed your arms in front of your face and ran, keeping low. 

You tripped, hitting the ground and landing on your stomach. The Pidgey flew low, taking a swipe at your form. You rolled over before it could manage to get you.

"Stop that!" you barked, sitting up and standing upright.

The Pidgey, flapped it wings a few times before finally taking off and leaving you alone. You sighed, relieve that it stopped bothering you. You shook off little twigs and the leaves that got stuck in your hair and clothes. The ones that were stubborn to shake off, you picked them out as you walked the rest of the way to Professor Oak's lab. 

5\. Enter Professor's Oak Lab


	3. "Sweetie wake up! You're going to be late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want your pokemons to have a name? If so what would they be?

"Sweetie wake up! You're going to be late."

You woke up startle, and groggy look around your room. But your eyes were blurry from sleep so you rubbed them, while pushing your blanket away and sitting up. You checked the time, nearly having a heart attack once you saw it.

"Noooo! I'm gonna be late!" you exclaimed, jumping out of your bed and changing your clothes.

"That's what I just said! You better hurry up if you want to get there in time." the voice of your mother chimed.

"I know! I know!" you shouted back, putting on your socks and slipping into your boots.

You grabbed your bag, slinging it over your shoulder and heading downstairs. 

"Stupid clock. Of all the times it worked it decided to malfunction today," you growled, quickly doing your morning routine and grabbing some toast. 

"I'm leaving! See ya!" you yelled, about to dash out the door.

"Wait!"

You paused, turning around to stare at your mother as she place a basket of dirty laundry down on the floor.

"Mom, I'm gonna be late. What is it?" you huffed, holding the door open.

"My goodness! Don't be so rude. I just wanted to say goodbye to you before you leave. After all, it's going to be a while until I see you in person again," she said, smiling and giving you a hug. "Now, remember to call me and keep me updated, okay?"

"Okay, I know," you replied.

"Oh! And don't forget to eat a balance meal, you'll need to keep your strength up while traveling. So please do try to keep away from junk food or at least not indulge in it to much. Also don't forget to wash your clothes regularly. Speaking of which, did you pack the proper clothes for traveling? What about clothes for the sudden change of weather? And don't for-"

"Please mom! I know already! We've been through this a million times. So don't worry I'm prepared for anything. I'll call you when I reach the next town," you said, smiling. "Well, I better go. Love ya."

"Okay, okay. I love you too," she laughed, waving as you jogged away. "Byeee!"

You nodded, giving her a quick wave before facing forward and running the rest of the way to Professor Oak's lab. 

6\. Trip


	4. "RING, RING!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want your Pokemons to have a name? If so what would they be?

"RING, RING!"

You mumbled, knocking your alarm clock off your bedside table.

"RING, RING!"

Your eye twitched and you lifted your pillow to put it over your head.

"RING, RING!"

You huffed under the pillow, annoyed. You slipped it off and groggily open your eyes and rub the crust off them.

"RING, RING!"

"Alright already! I'm awake!"

"RING, RING!"

"Damn it! Fine, I'm getting up!"

"Good morning. Your schedule alarm and purpose for it has been achieved. Awaiting for instructions," a computerize voice said from your dresser. It was another alarm clock only it was more advanced.

"Thanks," you yawned, stretching your arms above your head. "How's the weather today?"

"Forecast shows that it will be sunny and warm today with near record highs in the 70s and 80s."

"That's good. You can go into sleep mode now," you said, picking up the old alarm clocked you knocked down and placing it back on your bedside table.

"Understood. Entering sleep mode," the voice said, before a long beep sounded and cut off.

You grabbed your clothes and headed to the bathroom, doing your usual morning routine. You had a quick and simple breakfast and once done you grabbed your bag and checked your room one last time. You looked around, making sure you have everything you needed. 

Soon enough you were out the door. 

 

7\. "Hey!"


	5. Enter Professor Oak's Lab

Enter Professor Oak's Lab

As you as you enter, one of Oak's assistants greeted you and welcomed you inside. 

"The Professor is just through there," he said, pointing to a room off of the main entrance. You nodded, before calmly walking into Oak's room. Once inside, you see the Professor smiling widely from behind a table with three PokeBalls. He's an old man, around his mid sixties, with a beige-gray hair and thick, dark eyebrows. He always wore a lab coat and tan dress pants with a wide, black belt.

"Welcome, welcome!" he said, giving you a cheerful smile. "You're the first one here today. You must be pretty excited!"

"Yeah! I sure am. Nothing would have stopped me from coming here," you said, grinning. "Not even a wild Pidgey."

"That's the spirit! You'll be needing that fire to help you on your journey," he said, laughing. "Now, I'm sure you want to get started soon as possible."

He waved for you to come closer to the table.

"Now as you can see, these are the Pokemon you can choose from. As usual, we have Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Pick carefully, as the Pokemon you choose will become your partner from now on, to grow and to bond with you." 

You take a step forward and... 

8\. Squirtle  
9\. Bulbasaur  
10\. Charmander


	6. Trip

Trip 

You were running, half way there only to trip as something suddenly appeared in front of you. You didn't get a chance to see it because it took off just as quickly as it came. Luckily, your hands were held in front of you which soften your landing, and only resulting in a few scraped on your palm. You stood up, examining them.

They weren't so bad but you're late and it would take too much time if you went back home. You continued on, wondering what ran so fast. Maybe it was Rattata or Nidoran they're been known to be around this area. you thought, jogging to Professor's Oak Lab. But it's a little weird to see a wild pokemon outside of the tall grass.

You arrived, noticing that it was empty which was a bit abnormal. Where is everyone? I can't be THAT late. 

"Hello? Anyone here?" 

It was quite and you tried again, only speaking louder this time.  
"Over here!"

You followed the direction of the voice only to see one of Oak's assistants on the ground rubbing his head.

"What happen? You asked, helping them up.

"I'm not sure. I was looking over pokemon reports, when I felt something push me from behind, and I hit my head on the table."

"It's that darn pokemon again." another assistant said, appearing in the doorway. He was cover in dirt and mud. He looked pretty angry too and folded his arms on his chest.

"What happen to you?" the other assistant asked.

"I tried to stop that bugger from stealing the pokemon food, that's in storage. But it's pretty fast and got away."

"Where's the Professor?" you asked, wondering where he was when all that happen.

"He went after the pokemon. I'm not sure why but I think it took something important." 

"Do you know which direction they went?" you asked, determine to find the Professor.

"North. But I don't recommend you going, especially not without a Pokemon of your own."

"You don't have to worry. I'll avoid heading into the tall grass at much as possible or try to not go in too far in it if the Professor needs help," you said, confident that you wouldn't get into trouble.

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you though."

You nodded, exiting and heading in the direction that the Professor headed too. You reached the tall grass, calling out the Professor's name hoping that he was nearby to hear you. You frowned, hearing nothing but the leaves shaking and the grass swaying. There's a tree over there. Maybe I should go there and try calling him there? you thought, looking around.

You made up your mind and jogged up to the tree, calling out his name.

"Professor! Professor!"

"Over here!"

You cheered, glad to find him quick. You jogged in the direction of his voice calling once in a while to make sure you wouldn't get lost. You came across the Professor who was dusting leaves and fallen leaves off his head and pants. He's a older man, around his mid sixties, with a beige-gray hair and thick, dark eyebrows. He always wore a lab coat and tan dress pants with a wide, black belt.

"I'm glad I found you!" you said.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous with wild Pokemon wondering around?" he said, realizing who you are.

"Yeah, I know but I couldn't help it. I tired to avoid coming in here but I wanted to make sure you're okay. I visited the lab and they told me what happen," you said.

"Oh, okay. At least you found me," he said. "Let's get out of here and then I can tell you what happen."

"Okay."

The both of you left the tall grass, making it back to his lab in one piece. 

"So what happen?" you asked.

"A Rattata manage to get inside and started eating some of the food. It was also sniffing around my desk trying to find something to gnaw at. It got spooked by one of my aids and took one of my packages containing the upgraded Pokedex, he said, leading you to a table covered with papers and empty boxes. "Luckily, I didn't lose the Rattata in my chase and I got there just in time to save the Pokedex from any damage by it's teeth."

"That's good. No harm done, beside some missing Pokemon food," you said, smiling.

"Yes," he agreed, "Speaking of Pokemon, weren't you suppose to be here earlier?"

"Yes, I was but I woke up late," you said, laughing sheepishly. "Seems like today of all days my alarm clock decided to not work."

"I see. Unfortunately, I have some bad news," he said, frowning.

"What is it?" you asked, worry.

"Since you came late all the standard starter Pokemon have already been given away. Surprisingly this year seem to have more trainers than usual. So you'll have to wait a day or two for the next shipment to come in, to choose your Pokemon."

"Is there any other way?" you asked, sad. "I mean, I don't mind waiting a bit but I was expecting this day for years."

"I understand," he said, thinking. "There...might be another option."

"What is it?" you asked, leaning closer.

He pulled out a Poke Ball from a pocket of his lab coat, showing you it.

"I have this Pokemon. The Rattata," he said, placing it on the table. "You have two options, wait for the standard starter Pokemon to come in or take this one. So what is your decision?"

11\. Rattata  
12\. Wait


	7. "Hey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you seen any mistakes please let me know. I don't bite and I appreciate a hand in catching anything that I missed. I'm still editing this whenever I have the chance and sometimes I feel like I missed a few things.
> 
> So far, I haven't gotten much respond on whether you guys want an option to name your Pokemon or not. But considering this is a CYOA it might be better to just stick with their original names since it'll be less work on making the same chapters with only the named change. Maybe..I guess until I get there I'll know for sure what I'll do.

"Hey!"

 

As you walked to Professor Oak's lab and you took in the scenery. It was a nice day, with the sun shinning out and it hadn't gotten hot just yet. Being that it was morning, the earthy smell of wet soil and dew on the grass wafted up into your nose. The scent was even carried in the soft breeze. Every mornings in the town were always nice and relaxing. I'm glad I set up my back up alarm clock. If I didn't I would be in a rush and I wouldn't be able to appreciate my home town one last time before I leave. you thought, brushing your loose hair behind your ear.

"Hey!"

You paused, looking off to the side and spotting a figure running towards you. You couldn't make out who they were until they were only a few feet away from you. It was Violet, your frienemy. It was the only way to describe your relationship with her. She's a friend, always watching out for you but at the same time, an enemy because she's your rival. She was always challenging you and trying to be better at everything and shoving her accomplishments in your face.

"Finally decided to make my job easier?" she laughed. "I almost thought I had to drag your sorry butt out of bed to get you moving."

"Thanks, I think," you replied, eyeing her appearance. "Did you see the Professor yet?"

"Of course not! I had to hunt you down first to make sure you get your Pokemon."

"That's nice."

"Sure, sure. Lets get moving," she said, pushing you to move forward. "I can't challenge you to a battle if you don't have a pokemon."

"Is that the only reason?" you asked, eyeing her. 

"Yes. What? You think I'm doing that from the kindness of my heart?" she said, rolling her eyes. "Please. Don't make me puke with that friendship crap. I'm only help you because doing so benefits me."

"Fine. I'll drop it but we both know the truth," you said, smiling.

"Whatever. Think want you want."

The both of you reached the lab, greeting the aids and entering the Professor's office. 

The wait wasn't long because the door open, revealing an old man in his fifties, walking towards you both. He greeted you two.

"Now that you both are here lets get your Pokemon."

He walked behind his desk, opening a drawer and pulling out three Poke Balls. "I have these three, choose whichever one you wish. But be careful; you will only get to choose one!"

You and Violet looked at each other wondering who gets to go first. He stared realizing the problem. 

"Oh, I see. If you both can't decide among yourselves who will go first, then try flipping a coin or playing rock, paper and scissor. Maybe even drawing straws?"

"Well, do you want to go first?" you asked.

"Do you?"

"I would like to. Do you?" you said.

"Same here. I don't think we'll be able to decide this way. Just flip a coin."

"Allow me," the Professor said, pulling a coin out from his pocket. 

"Heads!" she called.

"I'm tails then," you stated, watching him flip the coin. It flipped a few times before he caught it and slapped it onto the back of his hand.

"It's tails!" 

You smiled, feeling lucky. Violet on the other hand, grunted, not happy but didn't complain since it happen fair and square. 

The Professor, motioned you to come forward. 

"Which will you choose? The first is a Bulbasaur, the second is a Charmander, and the third is a Squirtle."

"Hmm, I've been thinking about this a lot," you said, thinking. 

"Would it help if I release them?" he asked, enlarging the Poke Balls.

"Maybe."

"Everyone, come on out!" he exclaimed, throwing the three Poke Balls into the air. A Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle appeared from each Ball, smiling happily as they were called. You eyed each of them carefully. Even though you've been planning this for a long time you didn't know which one to choose. Every time you thought you finally decided you always ended up second guessing that choice. Charmander was strong, Bulbasaur hardy, and Squirtle a sturdy defense. 

"Hurry up," Violet huffed, eyeing each Pokemon. "You're not the only want who has to pick too."

"Okay, I decided," you said, looking at each smiling Pokemon. "I choose..."

 

13\. Squirtle  
14\. Bulbasaur  
15\. Charmander


End file.
